umokay
by canadianmapleleaf
Summary: alfred gets a dorm all to himself in college. but what happens when last minute he has to have a roomate? and what happens when these two become much more that friends. Matt x Alfred. rated T now but may become M later.
1. Chapter 1

Stories

Um…okay

Alfred was finally getting into college, and the best thing was that he had gotten a dorm all to himself, he didn't think he could handle having to live with another person for 4 years. He a bag hanging over his shoulder as he stopped at his door. He took a deep breath. "You can do this, it's a big step, but you can do it…that's right, im the hero!" he unintentionally said that rather loud.

He opened the door and stepped inside, there were two beds, he set his bag on the bed on the right side of the room. There was a small kitchen and a bathroom at the other side of the dorm. There was a single fan in the living area of the dorm. "Nice place." Alfred said sarcastically.

It wasn't a very good looking place but it was the beginning of a new start. There was a knock on the door and he opened it.

"hello mr. jones," a man was there, then he realized who it was, it was the principal of the college.

"Yes, mr.-" Al was cut off by the man.

"This is your new roommate Matthew, try to get along." The man shoved the boy into the room rather harshly, causing him to ram into Alfred. "Huh?" Alfred was in shock.

"Woah, you alright dude?" al asked somewhat concerned for the boy.

"Yeah, im fine." He had a really soft voice. The on his shoulders looked heavy as it fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Im Matthew Williams." He said holding out a hand.

"Alfred f. jones." Al said taking his hand and shaking it. "So did you just get here?"

"yeah, they forgot about me being a student, as all my other schools did as well so they just now noticed I was on the role."

"Wow." Al didn't hear much of it, he was busy studying the boys face, he looked fragile and he was very thin, but he was very attractive. 'wait,' all started to think. 'am I attracted to him?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So your from Canada?" Al asked sitting across from Matt as he put his bag on the bed and sat down looking almost exhausted. He was tall, well not as tall as Al, but he was tall, he almost had eye contact with Al. Al couldn't get over how someone who was the same age as Al could have the frame of a 10 year old boy, well a tall 10 year old boy.

"Yeah, I moved here for college a few days ago, with all of the Canadian stereotypes ive heard im starting to believe them." The Canadian boy joked laughing quietly. 'Wow he has a good sense of humor.' Al thought to himself.

"Yeah, that's America, we love making fun of the other countries, don't take any of it personally, I think we just want something to entertain us so we make up fake things for the other countries." Al thought back to when he used to do that very same thing and make fun of places that weren't America. "So what are you studying?"

"English, everyone says I should be more strong when I talk and that taking some sort of English or speech class would help, so to get them off my back about it I thought I would try it for a year and then just get the bored to put me in something else." Matt looked almost angelic as the setting sun outside outlined his jaw and showing how perfect his skin was. He eyes were the oddest color Al had ever seen. 'ive never seen a boy with violet eyes before, I wonder if he wears fake contacts to make them look real.'

MATT:

The boy in front of him was an American. He had glasses and was very tall and thin. He had the oddest sense in clothing Matt had ever seen. 'why does he wear that bomber jacket, doesn't he know that was only popular in the 50's.' Matt was lost in thought about his new roommate. He found his roommate interesting in every way possible. "So what are you studying?"

"Hm? Oh Im on a scholarship for physics, its all very interesting to me…plus its pretty fun to watch the idiots in science class almost blow up the class room because they didn't mix the right chemicals." Al laughed as did Matt. 'this guy is actually pretty funny, I think I just might be able to get along with him.'

"So they give us a week before school to get used to things here, what do you want to do?" Al asked Matt enthusiastically.

Matt was so caught in thought that he almost didn't catch the question. "Oh, well we can go see a hockey game."

"Did you find one in town?" Al personally wasn't that big on Hockey, but he didn't want to argue.

"Good point…we could find a game on tv."

"Ok…" and with that they both just fell onto the couch and Al turned on the TV. 'yeah I think we will be really good friends.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alfred awoke the next morning laying on the couch. For some reason he looked down and saw matt asleep on the floor.

"Um…okay?"

6 weeks later

It had been 6 weeks since al and matt first became roommates. They were getting along really well, they had become close friends.

"Al, im home." Matt said walking into the dorm carrying several bags of groceries. "Al?"

Matt walked into the main room of the dorm when he didn't receive an answer, only to find al asleep, laying on the couch, his head resting on his arm. Matt smiled, looking at al's face he couldn't help but think he was adorable. He put the grocierys on the counter and walked over to the sleeping American. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over al. he leaned down so he could get a better look at his face. Matt layed a hand on al's head, brushing away some hair from his face.

'hes so cute.' Matt thought as he looked at the sleeping boy. 'wait did I just say that? Am I falling for him?'

1hour later

Matt was busy in the kitchen, cooking one of al's favorite foods, hamburgers. Al was still asleep on the couch, occasionally turning on his side and then back to his back. Matt blushed every now and again when a thought of al came into his mind.

"Hm…matt..?" as sat up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Hello al." matt said flipping one of the burgers. Al automatically recognized the smell.

"HAMBURGERS!" al yelled excitedly.

"Yes, I knew you would be excited." Matt turned to face al, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Of course I am, its only my favorite."

"It'll be ready in a little bit, go sit down."

Al pouted a bit, but went and sat on the couch.

Dinner was ready within the next 20 minures and they both sat on the couch to eat. They sat next to each other and turned on the tv as they ate.

After dinner, att cleaned the plates and went back to sit next to al. they both sat there in silence until al broke the silence.

"S-so h-how was our day?" it was a random question but he just wanted to talk to matt.

"Umm…Long." Matt said making his voice seem tired.

"I slept most of mine." Al said smiling.

"yeah, I figured that out when I came home."

Matt and al were sitting were their faces were inches apart. Matt wanted to close the distance between them, but he knew that al would probably protest and now want to .

"Matt?"

"Hmm?" matt looked at al.

"C-can I try something?"

"Sure."

"okay, you have to promise not to freak out, you can pull away if you want to, but just don't freak out."

"Okay."

_MUAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I know you must hate me right now. Srry, will update soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Guys im mainly just writing this chapter to end the cliff hanger so it will be pretty short. I hope you enjoy it._

Alfred leaned forward pressing his lips against matts. Matt was surprised at first, but soon relaxed at the sensation. Alfred placed his hands on Matts hips, pressing himself closer to him as matt wrapped his arms around alfreds neck pulling him closer.

Alfred was so happy, he could finally be this close to matt, well you know, with out feeling so awdward. Alfred deepened the kiss, pushing matt against the back to the couch.

"Wait…alfred."

"hmm..?"

"Lets not move to fast, we might ruin something good." Alfred thought for a moment.

"Alright, your right, lets take this slow." Matt smiled as he and Alfred layed close to eachother for the rest of the night.

_srry it was so short, I just wanted to end the cliff hanger. Ill update soon, I was so busy with mizuumi-con and other things this week that I had no time to update, srry._


End file.
